Fired
by L122yTorch
Summary: *SPOILERS* Mike fulfills Jessica's request and betray's Harvey's trust by keeping him in the dark. Harvey only sees half the picture and fires Mike. But what will happen when Harvey realizes he's been played by Jessica? Harvey/Mike *WARNING* Chapter 4 is more M than T ... imagination discretion is advised.
1. Chapter 1

I'm going off the promo for the season finale…spoilers are contained within!

Mike felt like he was having a heart attack. He was breathing so heavily and his heart beat pounded in his head. The bathroom was a safe haven and his shaking hands reached out for cool water to splash on his face.

What had he done? What had he done? He did what Jessica told him to do. He kept Harvey in the dark and he knew Harvey had found out. She threatened to put him in Jail for fuck's sake! " What choice did he have.

Mike was propped up on his elbows, his face so close to the marble of the sink that his breath created a foggy spot on the cold stone. He heard the door swing open, his stomach flipped in his chest. He didn't even look up. He heard the lock latch and Harvey's familiar footsteps come into his personal space.

He gulped and looked up. Harvey's face was marred with disappointment and anger. His lips were pursed, containing the toxic words that were already formed behind his teeth.

Mike's face flushed red, his tie suddenly felt like a noose around his neck. "I risked everything for you, turns out you're not the best lawyer I've ever seen; in fact, you're fired." The words reverberated off the walls, they sunk into Mike's chest. His eyes were wide, his lips were parted; he stared stunned as Harvey turned on his heel and walked out of the bathroom.

Mike slumped against the sink, staring at the floor. His feet were numb, his mind was racing. He couldn't tell Harvey that Jessica forced him to do what he did; if he betrayed her trust he'd be fired anyway.

Mike swallowed the fact that all of this had to blow up eventually. He felt sick to his stomach, but pushed the feeling down. He got the courage to step out of the bathroom. With empty steps and a hollow, stunned look on his face he automatically traipsed to his cubicle. He gathered most of his things, shoving them into the brown messenger bag.

He didn't even notice the face that was in front of him, talking to him. He looked up, dazed, to meet Rachel's face. As soon as she saw his expression she stopped talking. "What happened?" she asked. "I'm fired," he choked out. Her lips fell open in preparation of saying something but he flew past her before she could get anything out.

The elevator button dinged as he pressed it. Waiting, entering, exiting. He failed to do well what Jessica had asked of him, he betrayed Harvey and let him down, Rachel now knew Mike's secret. Everything was so messed up.

The night air hit Mike's face like a punch. A fierce wind dragged at the corners of his clothing. He stood still and absorbed the sounds of the street, the muffled voices of bystanders, the colors of the night. He wanted to cry; right then and there. He wanted to break down and come apart and scream all at the same time. But instead he settled on walking over to his bike and undoing the lock.


	2. Chapter 2

Harvey's pulse was drumming in his ears. Of all people he thought would betray him, Mike was on the end of the list. Harvey immediately mentally reprimanded himself for thinking of Mike and the situation. He was done, moving on, it was over.

He swung the glass door open to his office, the city lights twinkled beneath his perch of power, but the room seemed emptier than ever.

…

Rachel couldn't even process what had happened. Earlier in the afternoon she had ended up in the file room with Mike. He was flustered, making more excuses to push himself away from her. Apparently he had lost everything but couldn't lose her. And whatever that meant, resulted in a tension-filled Mike leaving the room without telling her anything. As his hand touched the door she said "by not telling me whatever it is, you've already lost me."

She stared at his back as he paused but then pushed through the door. Her mind was spinning and four hours later Mike was apparently fired but she didn't know why. She set out to learn just that.

…

Six o'clock went by, then seven, eight and nine. Harvey was attempting to concentrate on paperwork when a female figure appeared at his door, but lacked the familiarity of Donna's silhouette. It was Rachel.

"What do you want?" his words fell harshly off his lips. She walked closer to his desk with a look of anger and disapproval all over her face. "Jessica made him," were the first words from her mouth.

"Mike didn't go behind your back. Jessica used him to do her dirty work and instructed him not to tell you; or else he'd be fired." She paused for a moment and watch the words sink into Harvey's face.

"I don't know what she used as leverage against him, but it must have been huge for him to compromise his relationship with you." Harvey's expression was pained but still half in disbelief. "You want proof, look at this," she said, nearly throwing a folder of evidence on his desk.

She turned and headed for the door, pausing with her hand on the cool metal. She turned her head and looked at Harvey. "You'd better get him back," she said with thinly veiled anger.

…

Harvey couldn't think straight. The papers rustled in his hands as he scanned one and moved on to the next and the next. Jessica was bending Mike's arm the entire time. She was using Mike to push the merger forward. He knew immediately that she was using the fact that he didn't have a law degree against him.

Harvey was on fire. Furious at Jessica, an overwhelming urgency to demolish the merger and…pained at what he said…what he did to Mike. The skin beneath his collar felt like it was on fire, his breathing was so heavy that his head felt light.

Admitting he was wrong, taking back his words…Harvey hadn't had much experience with doing either of those things and the thought alone made his stomach turn sour. He grabbed his heavy overcoat and briefcase and made his way to the lobby, the car was waiting for him by the curb.

Harvey gave Ray Mike's address.


	3. Chapter 3

Harvey clacked his way up to Mike's door, cursing walk-ups, his heartbeat keeping up with his steps and thoughts. He straightened his suit and then knocked on the door. Nothing.

He let out a sigh, telling himself that he doesn't have time for this. Again, Harvey knocked on the door, this time more forcefully. There was no response. He hung his head and noticed drops of water in front of Mike's door. It had been raining, Mike must have come home.

Refusing to give up, Harvey slipped his hand into his pocket and searched for the cool metal key. He always knew he'd need a key to Mike's place one day and had asked Donna to get him a copy. He didn't know how she got it, and he didn't care. The shiny silver key clicked into the lock and Harvey tentatively opened the door.

Mike's place was a mess…shocking. Harvey gently closed the door behind him and noticed the sound of the shower running. He didn't know whether to be relieved that Mike was home or a little nervous that he was going to have the impending discussion about how HE was the one that screwed up.

He felt awkward in the small cluttered space and unsure of what to do while he waited for Mike, so he sat down on the couch, hoping the classlessness of it wouldn't rub off on his expensive suit.

Harvey waited…and waited…and waited…he rubbed a hand over his tired eyes and wondered what the hell was taking Mike so long. He rubbed the back of his neck as he tried to decide what step of action to take next.

Biting his lip, Harvey got up and walked into Mike's bedroom, stopping at the bathroom door. He stretched out an arm and rapped on the bathroom door. His heart jumped when he heard the water shut off. "Mike, it's me," he spoke into the door. "I need to talk to you."

"Now's really not the best time," Mike's muffled voice replied.

"Get you're ass out here," Harvey barked. Silence. A moment passed. The door creaked open and Mike appeared in a towel. His blonde hair was soaking wet, a towel was wrapped around his waist and droplets of water slipped off his shoulders and down his chest. His face looked worn and rough, his eyes were red. The realization that he had cried hit Harvey in the stomach. He gulped and cleared his throat before saying, "I made a mistake Mike."

Mike's blue eyes snapped up to meet Harvey's. "I found out that you were only doing as you were told by Jessica. She was threatening you with the fact that you don't have a degree; you didn't have a choice. Mike, you're not fired."

Harvey paused and waited for a response from Mike, but there came none. "Are you going to say anything?" "No," Mike said turning around to head back into the bathroom but Harvey caught his arm.

Mike yelped in pain as he was pulled around to face his boss. Harvey immediately let go of Mike and his eyes were wide with concern, his hand was wet. He looked down at his crimson palm. "What did you do?" he asked grabbing Mike's wrist and noticing the symmetrical slashes on the inside of Mike's forearm.

"You cut yourself?" Harvey's incredulous words stung. "I didn't really feel like getting high." Harvey's face had fallen, it was a concoction of concern, disbelief and disappointment. Mike had taken notice, mainly of the disappointment on Harvey's face and felt his blood run hot.

"You don't understand what it's like," he nearly shouted at Harvey, stepping closer to him. "I can't shut off my mind. I remember _everything, _every conversation, every word, every expression that's ever crossed your face." Harvey's eyes shifted downward, his lips remained pursed together.

"I was played by Jessica, I let down Rachel…again…and I let you down. And the part that just makes me sick is how easy it was for you! You fired me in an instant, you had no faith in me, and you didn't let me explain, you didn't question what had really happened. You just fired me and in that moment it was like I was dead to you, like I never even existed in the first place."

Mike's voice cracked on the final word of his tirade and he struggled to keep hurt tears concealed behind tired eyelids. "Mike…" Harvey chocked out. "It wasn't easy."

"Bullshit," Mike bit back. "You know, you come over here, you tell me everything I already know, and you admitted that you were wrong, but you know what you didn't do? Apologize."

Harvey's lips were parted; his head dipped downward for a moment before he lifted it back up and stepped even closer to Mike. He cracked the deafening silence in the room with "I'm sorry Mike." And more importantly than what was coming out of his mouth, his eyes told Mike he wasn't lying.

Harvey's eyes slid from Mike's face to his chest and then his arm. Harvey lifted a hand and slid it to the back of Mike's hand, feeling all of the protruding bones and veins as he lifted the injured arm. "Don't ever do this again." "I won't." "Where's you're First Aid Kit?"

Mike reluctantly broke their point of contact to disappear and return with a small white box. "Sit," Harvey said, nodding his head towards the bed. Mike sat on the edge, still half naked and extended his left forearm towards Harvey who had sat down next to him.

"OUCH," Mike squeaked as Harvey generously applied alcohol to the area. "Don't be such a girl," Harvey said with a half-smile. "Naw…that's you're thing," Mike quipped back. Harvey smiled.

Mike was surprised at the delicacy of Harvey's touch as the older man swiped a thumb with a cool gel on it over each mark. His deep brown eyes looking up at Mike's as he stroked the medication into the cuts. Finally he bandaged him up and put two neat adhesive strips to hold the gauze in place that was around Mike's arm.

"Do I mean anything to you?" Mike asked in a half-whisper that made Harvey's heart crack a little.

Harvey snuck a hand to Mike's neck and brushed a thumb at the bottom of his jaw. "Yes. You mean a lot to me. It's part of why I was trying to have no qualms with letting you go…because it scares me just how much."

Mike's chest was rising and falling faster, his pulse quickening beneath Harvey's hand still places on his neck. He leaned closer to Harvey, close enough to feel his hot breath fall on his lips. "Prove it," Mike said.


	4. Chapter 4

Mike could see the wheels spinning in Harvey's head. He was considering the line, if he should cross it, how he would cross it, what would happen if he crossed it. Harvey's usually snap-quick retort was failing and in the quiet space between them Mike decided he'd had enough for one day.

Harvey noticed the bed shifting, Mike getting up, and in an instant he had reached out and gripped Mike's upper arm, pulling him back down to where he sat. The bed squeaked in protest and Harvey let go of all his logic and reasoning. He paused before wrapping a hand around the side of Mike's neck, his fingers brushing the short hairs at the base of his head.

Mike felt like all of the air was sucked out of the room as he watched, in what felt like show motion, Harvey moving towards him, eyes dark with sorrow, hope and lust. Harvey's kiss was rough but skilled, forceful with a certain finesse. He tasted of scotch and coffee and smelled woodsy yet sweet.

The kiss didn't last too long; Harvey was testing the waters, unwilling to fully launch into something that may result in rejection. Their faces parted, still close enough to feel the other's breath on his lips.

Mike looked over Harvey's expression, drunk in all the aspects of his features, and then dove back in for another kiss. He was graceless, desperate, hungry for acceptance and grateful to have not lost Harvey.

Soon they were clawing at each other, gasping for breath, all over Mike's disheveled bed. Harvey was clad in far too much clothing; yet, still in his haste he managed to fold his jacket and pants over a chair in the corner. All it took for Mike to get undressed was a swift tug to the towel wrapped around his waste.

Harvey breathed Mike in, dipping his tongue in to explore exactly what Mike tasted like, felt like, against his lips, inside his mouth. He could feel Mike's earnestness, his genuine admiration for every well placed hand, for every skilled kiss, for every heated gaze that Harvey administered.

Their clothes were off. Mike died a little when he saw how turned on Harvey was, the way he was looking at him would be enough to get him off. Harvey nipped his bottom lip, trailed kisses along his jawline, down the pulse of his neck, to his collarbone, biting his shoulder, moving lower.

"What are you gonna do?" Mike said in a haze of pleasure and hope, drunk off Harvey. Harvey paused right above his erection, his hot breath tingling up Mike's spine. He looked up at Mike with black eyes and a determined look on his face. "I'm going to prove it," he growled before lowering his head and taking all of Mike into his mouth.


End file.
